The Black Bandit
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Anger has engulfed Yugi and now he has become a bounty hunter. This is a cool fic that took me months. Enjoy! I had to have it go up.*finished*
1. Turn, Turn, Turn and A time For Love

Me: Welcome to The Black Bandit. This si a dark fic and I don't think some Yugi fans will like it.... umm... You'll see...  
  
Yugi: Tell them why!  
  
Me: Yugi becomes bad... I'm so guilty!  
  
Yami: You're always guilty...  
  
My Brother: Eww... glove flavor...  
  
Malik: What's HE doing here?  
  
Misaki: Cool!  
  
Yugi: Hey! That's Misaki from Angelic Layer.  
  
Sai Jounouchi: Yo.  
  
Yugi: And Lady Sai from Angelic Layer.  
  
Ein: Bark!  
  
Yugi: And Ein from Cowboy Bebop...?  
  
Me: *Pushes Sai and Misaki in closet with brother*  
  
Ein: Bark!  
  
Yami: You kept the dog?  
  
Me: Yeah! He's cute!  
  
Brother: *Plays Music to Duel By full blast*  
  
Me: *sings!*  
  
Yami: Warning, a character in this, Kalli, is an original character by Gabbi and she is based on Faye from Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Ein: Bark!  
  
Yami: Shut up!!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Black Bandit Introduction: Do everything, Turn, Turn, turn  
  
Darkness.  
  
Darkness was the oppisite of Light.  
  
Always had, always will.  
  
Right?  
  
Right? Right, are we right?  
  
Does Dark stay Dark and Light stay Light?  
  
Does it?  
  
No.  
  
It doesn't.  
  
Things, and people.  
  
People ecspecially.  
  
Take the purest.  
  
They crack.  
  
They do.  
  
And when they do,  
  
They never go back.  
  
I know.  
  
It happened to... someone dear to me....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Black Bandit: Chapter 1: A time for Love  
  
Note: That was Yami's POV. This is Yugi's  
  
"Yugi!" Joey yelled, "C'mon!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked blankly. We had just gotten out of the school.  
  
"Where are we going Joey?"  
  
"Someplace..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm not tellin'!"  
  
I followed him, unsupecting.  
  
How naive I was.  
  
We went to an alley.  
  
"Joey...?" I walked back and forth, for Joey left me. I heard voices.  
  
".... Wheeler, ya have 'im?"  
  
"Sure... You wanted HIM, right...?"  
  
"Course!"  
  
"Get 'im, NOW!"  
  
Footsteps!  
  
/Yami!/  
  
No answer from Yami. I screamed. Big guys, huge guys!   
  
All attacking me.  
  
Punch!  
  
Kick!  
  
Grab my Puzzle.  
  
Joey came.  
  
He deystroyed it.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
He looked at me. "I'm sorry Yugi, I have to do this..."  
  
He kicked me in the face.   
  
Blood was everywhere.  
  
I had it.  
  
I socked Joey in the face. I turned to everyone else, my soul angered. The people that attacked me were horrified, grabbed Joey and scramed.  
  
"Hey kid," said a voice, "Come here."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Hope you liked it so far. Flame me if you want. Or if you want me to contiue...  
  
My Brother: Do it so she will be quiet! 


	2. A time for Hate

Me: Wee! Chapter 2!  
  
Ein: BARK!  
  
Malik: Why's he still here?  
  
Me: He cute!  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Me: Party Pooper.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yo *drinks soda*  
  
Me: Yay more Bishonen!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
  
Chapter 2 A time for Hate  
  
*Third person*  
  
"Me?" the youth asked.  
  
"Yes," a man in a trenchcoat came out of nowhere. It was hard for Yugi to see him because Joey scratched at his eyes. Blood blocked sight.  
  
"I'm Cheat," he said, "You seem to be called Yugi. Well, you've been betrayed. You can't come back to your home, I'll tell you that."  
  
"Yugi nodded, "Exactally, what should I do?"  
  
"Well, I work for bounty hunters," he said. "If you join, I'll take you in."  
  
Yugi sighed. He had no where else to go.  
  
"I... will join..."  
  
-6 YEARS LATER-  
  
Note: Yugi was twelve in this fic. Do the math. He's 18.  
  
"Yugi, Kalli! Report NOW!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Yugi! Wake up!" Kalli shook the eighteen year-old.  
  
"Humgh?" Yugi opened one eye. He looked alittle similar. He had the same hair, the punk crud, but new facial and body features. He had a dark scar on the left side of his face. He was rather musclular now. He had recently gotten a tatoo of a burning cross on his arm. He was a bounty hunter for 4 years now. 2 years he trained. Now he had the nickname The Black Bandit.  
  
He had a partner too. Kalli. She was another one of those kids that had what it took. She had this short light brown hair and a super short tank and a really short pair of shorts. Her thong straps showed (my brother made me write that) and was quite an eye-full to men.  
  
"Wake up Yugi!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They walked to cheats office.  
  
"Ahh.. my finest..." Cheat smiled at the two. Yugi had somehow became about 6 feet tall, and Cheat had to strech his neck to see him (not that Cheat is the tallest man in the world himself). "I want you to get a girl. Her name is Tea Gardner. She had a small bounty for awhile, but now it's a couple thousand!"  
  
"Why?" Kalli asked.  
  
"She ratted on the Nappi sisters," he looked at them.  
  
Yugi knew the Nappis. They were good. "Whatever happened to them?"  
  
"They're in trouble and might go on death row," Cheat spat.  
  
Yugi chocked. It was the grim memory of what can happen when you do this job.  
  
"Okay, so you want her killed," Kalli said, "You can count on us!!!"  
  
"Of course, Kalli," Cheat said, "of course."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Dammit," Yugi hissed.  
  
"What's up?" Kalli asked.   
  
"My legs fell asleep."  
  
"Well, we have been out for awhile..."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"*yawn* I think I'll rest."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"......K.........*falls on Yugi*"  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
As you can see, they had been waiting for Tea. They were both exausted.  
  
  
A young woman with brown hair down to her shoulders came walking down the street.  
  
"Kalli! Kalli! Damn you! Wake up!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"SHE'S HERE!!!"  
  
"Shh... don't yell..."  
  
"Eeerrrr...."  
  
Tea turned around, "Huh?"  
  
"Blow 'er," Kalli hissed.  
  
Yugi took out his gun. A simple Berret (is that how it's spelled?). He didn't need heavy- duty for such a weakling.  
  
BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Yugi rolled from the relasped and from laughing. He got on and found her. He picked up the body and shoved in a bag and he turned to Kalli. "Let's go."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Very good," Cheat said, "You guys did well. Your next victim will be Joey Wheeler."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Alright. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Okay guys, next chappie will be super long. Promise.   
  
Yami: Then why was this one so short?  
  
Me: Revised alot. But the rest of the chapters are really long 'cause they're named after lyrics of the song 'Turn, Turn, Turn' I think that's what it's called...  
  
Malik: Oh, a time for love,  
  
Inu-Yasha: *burps* A time for hate?  
  
Me: Yup. Review please!!! 


	3. A time to be Born

Me: Wow, talk about reviews...  
  
Yugi: You only have, like, 6  
  
Me: So?  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* hey, where's Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *chewing on shoe* Hm?  
  
Me: Ahh! My shoe!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Black Bandit Chapter 3: A time to Be Born  
  
"Yugi," Cheat went up to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi turned his head to him.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do this attack on Wheeler... well... alone."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah. Kalli could help if you really want to, but I figured that you would like to settle the score between him and you by yourself."  
  
Yugi sighed. Cheat knew everything about him. "Y-yeah. Yeah. I'll do it alone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"YeS."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
He let out a swear and gabbed a gun and dagger.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Joey walked down the street.College was over for the day and he rented an apartment. He was thinking about Yugi and what he had done to the poor guy. He tried his best to get the pieces of the Puzzle, to put it together himself. He got frusterated and gave it to Isis. She found a way and Yami returned.  
  
He walked down the empty street. He especially thought of Yugi today because it was January 4, Yugi's birthday (A/n: That's what I read...)  
  
Joey's PoV  
  
It started to rain. "I deserve this," I said outloud. "I deserve to be caught in the rain."  
  
I heard a clicking noise. I had to be careful. The Black Bandit, a mysterious thing, no one knows for sure what it is, had been killing people. Now that Tea died, the group and think The Black Bandit killed her. We haven't found her body, but her blood. Poor Kaiba, who supposedlly was to marry her, who knows...   
  
I heard another noise. I still wasn't sure what it was.  
  
YuGi'S PoV (love doing that!)  
  
I saw him coming. I aimed the gun at his back, but after awhile, I couldn't shoot. I already killed Tea. I had also killed hundreds of people. It was bad to kill, and I knew it. It was just that I couldn't leave. Bounty Hunter's rules:  
  
1. Shall stay loyal to the group, FOREVER   
  
2. Shall stay loyal to their partner, ALWAYS  
  
3. Shall kill a child, NEVER  
  
That was the rules. Even though I wanted to got to college. Or maybe even have a family. If I did, sooner or later people would relize I was The Black Bandit. I'd be killed or in jail. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"JOEY!!!" I jumped from the perch I was on.   
  
*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Cliffe, no?  
  
Inu- Yasha: You talk werid.  
  
Me: *grins* Yes, I do. I have a headache and I won my basketball game. I'm also listening to Shania Twain!  
  
I'm gonna get ya while I got ya in sight!!!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* She's deprived of reviews.  
  
Ein: BARK!  
  
Malik: *pops in* he's still here?!  
  
Me: Yup! *glomps him*  
  
Ed: *Walks in* gimme Kitty!  
  
Everyone: *dazed* okay... 


	4. A time to Die

Me: Hey guys! *waves like an idiot* I finished Ice Kiss!  
  
Ein: *wags tail*  
  
Me: Yup, Ein, that means I can complete this sooner than ever and work on my parodies!  
  
Malik: *comes in singing Meow Mix commercial jingle*  
  
Inu-Yasha: STOP! STOP! I AM A DOG!!!  
  
Malik: *laughs and contiues*  
  
Inu-Yasha: No! No!  
  
Me: I want Meow Mix, I want Meow Mix, Meow Mix, Fish Sticks, yack yack yack yack....  
  
Inu-Yasha: Not you now!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Black Bandit: Chapter 4 A time to Die  
  
"JOEY!!!" I yelled even louder (A/N: We are still in Yugi's POV)  
  
"WHa?" the idiot turned his head, entierly unaware.  
  
"Joey, Joey! It's me!" I yelled, waving my hands furiously.  
  
"Yami?" he asked dumbly, "You're voice isn't so low..."  
  
"IDIOT!" I yelled, "I'm Yugi!"  
  
"What?!" Joey couldn't believe it.  
  
I should've killed him then and there.  
  
I should've...  
  
... but I didn't.  
  
"Yugi? I can't believe it!"  
  
He grabbed me.   
  
"Ewwh..." I cringed.  
  
Bear-hug!  
  
"Let me go! JJEERRRKKK!" I threw him over.  
  
"Y-yugi...?" he looked at me. "But... oh... Yuge... I."  
  
I spat. "Grrr... you... why did I let you touch me... this is so stupid!"  
  
I started to run away.  
  
"Yugi!" he yelled, "Wait!!!"  
  
He caught up.  
  
"Stay away!" I yelled like a wild creature.  
  
"Yugi?" he grabbed my arm, "Tell me. How did you end up like this?"  
  
I looked at him with my face full of hatred.  
  
He noticed the scar. "Who..."  
  
I growled.  
  
He gasped. "I-I gave it to you, didn't I?"  
  
I looked at him darkly. "Yes. When YOU ruined my LIFE!!!"  
  
I kicked him.  
  
"YUGI!" he yelled, "WHAT?"  
  
"You betrayed me!" I yelled. "You hurt me. You scared me for life! Things like this don't go away. They stay forever! It's all because of you!"  
  
"Yugi..." he started.  
  
"Don't 'Yugi' me!" I yelled. "IU'm not yur little puppet anymore! I am not a small, quiet child! I have toughened and grown!"  
  
I got out my dagger. "I... I even have the will to kill you!"  
  
Joey's eyes seemed lifeless. "Yugi..."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was the same anymore.   
  
Down was up,  
  
Up was down.  
  
I was in a realm of confusion.  
  
I screamed and shoved him to the ground. I ran off.  
  
I ran passed my school.  
  
I passed the station.  
  
I thought I saw someone.  
  
But I wasn't sure.  
  
I charged into the museam in shadows.  
  
"Like a month to flame," said a voice.  
  
I turned my head. Malik.  
  
"I knew you would come here," he said, with a sadistic grin. "You came to search for us."  
  
"I guess so," I said darkly.  
  
"Well, Yami and Isis are by the Egyptian exibit," Malik motioned.  
  
I walked away.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
After alittle while I found Yami.  
  
"Hello," I said darkly.  
  
He lifted his head, his eyes sort of trailing off.  
  
"It's me, Yugi."  
  
"I know plenty well it's you."  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Your heart might've froze over, but your soul is still pure."  
  
"Oh... look I..."  
  
"I know, Yugi, I know what you did."  
  
He wouldn't let me finish!  
  
"Grr... SHUT UP, YAMI!"  
  
I started to run.  
  
I heard laughing again.  
  
Malik.  
  
Now he was in sitting on a Bastet statue (Goddess of love and joy)  
  
"You're like me at your age." he said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Short-temper. Rebellious. Bad Boy. Tough. Rowdy. Violent. These are things I was like and you are. You were trapped in darkness and now that you are welcomed into the light, but you are afraid."  
  
I got even more hot-headed. "So?" it doesn't matter. i can't go back to society. I'll be killed or in jail."  
  
"I was given a second chance."  
  
"Yes, but you only killed one prson. I killed hundreds."  
  
"You can be forgiven."  
  
"I cna't go back."  
  
I looked at him, angered.  
  
He stood there calmly.  
  
I ran off.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Whooo! Long chappie. *cracks knuckles* the original was even longer!  
  
Malik: *stops singing* I guess it was good that you shortened.  
  
Yugi: Why am I so mean?  
  
Me: Well... don't worry... R&R! 


	5. A Time For Peace

Me: Aww... like, dude... no reviews... except for my loyal buddy, Joey-D.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Joey-D?  
  
Me: Inu-Yasha: *sighs* you silly dog.  
  
Malik: *storms in* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Malik: THIS! *pulls out 'Never Loose Hope'*  
  
Me: Oh... Malik... you know better... come on... I needed you to...  
  
Malik: Feh.  
  
Ein: *runs off*  
  
Inu-Yasha: YOU STUPID BAKA! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Malik: Feh, feh-  
  
Me: *veins popping out* Let's start.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Black Bandit Chapter 5: A Time for Peace  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
I went home.  
  
"Where were you?" Kalli hissed as I started to my room.  
  
"Places," I growled.  
  
"You aren't aloud..." she warned.  
  
"I don't really care!" I screamed.  
  
"o... kay..." she whispered.  
  
"KALLI! YUGI! YOU'RE WANTED!" yelled a voice.  
  
We ran to the office. (A/N: mm... donuts... Malik: Shut up about donuts! Inu-Yasha: GET OVER HERE, STUPID BAKA! Ein: *wimpers*)  
  
"Okay, Yugi, Kalli," Cheat said. "A new person. Yami Moto."  
  
My eyes went wide. "Y-yami?"  
  
"Yeah, any connection?" Cheat asked.  
  
"Umm... sorta..." I whispered.  
  
"Well... I want you two to work together. I know you failed last time, but I know I can trust you!" Cheat said encouragingly.  
  
"Okay," we both nodded.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yami sighed as he lugged some garbage. "Pharaoh at one point in time... garbage- guy another..."  
  
"Yami," Isis said as she went up to him.   
  
"Oh... Isis, I didn't know you are here..."  
  
"Yeah... well... I just got here..."  
  
"Heh... yeah... you know that the 'Black Bandits around, right?"  
  
"Yes... it's Yugi..."  
  
"It was alittle obvious and I always knew-"  
  
"-it would happen."  
  
"Yeah... well, I gotta go... museam and such..."  
  
She was about to kiss him, but this isn't a romance fic now is it?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kalli loaded her assassin rifle (how appropriate).  
  
I had been fast asleep.  
  
"He's here, Yugi," she whispered.  
  
My eyes went wide. I grabbed a flamethrower (A/N: Thanks Demon Dog, my little brother and helper in this fic^.^)  
  
I watched Yami do a gesture of moves trying to not touch the garbage as best as he could.  
  
My blood boiled. It was him that didn't help me when I needed it most. It was him. I growled as I jumped out of the hiding-place.  
  
"Yugi wait--" Kalli started.  
  
"AAAHHHGGGHHH! YAMI!"  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
I froze.  
  
He stared at me, in a daze.  
  
I lost myself and pulled the trigger. I could care less.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: that's all.  
  
Demon Dog: How many more chapters are left?  
  
InU-Yasha: BAKA BAKA!  
  
Me: One. R&R, okay? 


	6. I Swear it's Not Too Late

Me: Hey guys!!! The last chappie of The Black Bandit!  
  
Malik: Really? Last chapter?  
  
Inu-Yasha: STUPID BAKA!  
  
Ein: *Wimpers*  
  
Malik: When will you stut up about that?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Never!  
  
Malik and Inu-Yasha: *start fighting Mortal Kombat-style*  
  
Me: Erm... Demon Dog?  
  
Demon Dog: *frying mind*  
  
Me: Okay...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Black Bandit: Chapter 6 I Swear it's not too Late  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
Yami screamed my name.  
  
I didn't care. Maybe it was because I had gone through so much. Maybe just because I was still young. Or maybe what Malik said. I could care less.  
  
I watched Yami burn.  
  
Kalli came out of the hiding-place.  
  
"I forgot about the bounty-thing," I whispered.  
  
"I think it was more about the facing the past than the bounty," she said.  
  
I sighed. "Let's go."  
  
The smell of burning flesh stung my nose. I didn't care.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy?" a little girl wandered in front of us.  
  
"Oh... a little girl..." Kalli whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"My mommy's missing. I MISS HER!" she cried.  
  
"Well let's go," I said, grabbing her hand.  
  
After a few minutes of searching the girl screamed and ran to a woman.   
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
The woman turned to us, "You... found my daughter for me..." she said. "Thank you."  
  
We nodded.  
  
We walked away.  
  
"You know, Yugi, you can be nice," Kalli said.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I can. But mark my words, Kalli:  
  
THE BLACK BANDIT SHALL RETURN!"  
  
The End.......  
  
For now......  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED! A SEQUEL WILL COME! SEE YA! 


End file.
